


before the end

by Rethira



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: (before the beginning)





	before the end

they all know of erhardt – the new recruit with the flashing blade and flashing eyes. he’d have caught attention just for his looks, but his swordwork is quick to put people in place. a match, they say, for olberic

olberic likes him. erhardt is but a few years younger, near enough olberic’s equal in strength and skill. they fight well together, back to back against the kingdom’s enemies. erhardt is quiet, but never peaceful. there is a fire in his eyes – olberic does not know its source, but it seems only to burn brighter and brighter as time goes by

they are at war the first time erhardt crawls atop olberic’s bedroll and turns those blazing eyes on him. olberic aches down to his bones from battle; his fingers had trembled while he cleaned his sword, and he’d all but collapsed into bed

but with erhardt above him, eyes gleaming in the dark, the weariness flees from olberic’s body. he moves clumsily, shoving the covers past his hips, and erhardt chuckles lowly against olberic’s ear. the sound sends fire down olberic’s spine, and he groans as if struck bodily. erhardt settles between olberic’s spread thighs as if he belongs there, nuzzling at the scruff gracing olberic’s cheek. he smells of sweat and dirt, of iron and oil – he smells _alive_

olberic arches up as erhardt grinds down. he presses a hand to olberic’s shoulder, the other reaching between them and freeing olberic from his breeches. olberic gasps at the first touch of erhardt’s hand to olberic’s hard flesh – his hand is dry and calloused, and utterly different from olberic’s own

erhardt’s fingers are light, exploratory, mapping the length of olberic’s cock. his hand is just slightly too rough – his first few strokes have olberic hissing through his teeth. erhardt shifts, tugs his own breeches down enough to free himself, and then clasps their cocks together. he’s hot and hard, his hand just a loose tunnel for them both to fuck

erhardt groans and slants his mouth against olberic’s. his grip tightens around their cocks, his other hand shifting to cup olberic’s cheek. olberic gasps when erhardt swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, and erhardt takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. he tastes of iron and salt, and he kisses like it’s a battle to be won, as if olberic is territory to be conquered. his thrusts against olberic’s cock come faster, harsher, his hand now slicked with come and sweat. olberic makes a noise he did not think himself capable of, shuddering against erhardt

erhardt draws slightly back, just enough to stare down at olberic’s face as he ruts into the mess olberic’s made on his own stomach. still trembling with aftershocks, olberic reaches for erhardt, gets his hand around him and– erhardt groans, his eyes falling shut. he fucks olberic’s hand once, twice, before spilling himself over olberic’s fingers

he lies panting over olberic. a slight breeze rustles the tent, and outside olberic can hear someone grumbling about the night watch. olberic shifts minutely, and erhardt tenses above him before abruptly rolling off

it’s impossible to make out erhardt’s expression in the darkness, his back towards the meagre light spilling through the tent flap. he murmurs something under his breath, before turning away. olberic shuts his eyes, ready to turn over and forget, when erhardt drops a damp cloth onto his stomach

it’s enough of a surprise to nearly have olberic out of bed. for a moment, he stares up at erhardt’s shadowy figure above him, arms still tensed for battle. then erhardt chuckles, warm and low. he pushes olberic back down on his bedroll, and reaches down to swipe the cloth through the mess on olberic’s stomach

“sleep well, olberic,” he says, voice soft and rough

olberic’s mouth is dry. his voice cracks, like he’s but a boy again. he manages to say, “you as well, erhardt”


End file.
